


Xander Gets Whipped

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), Castlevania
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston





	Xander Gets Whipped

Disclaimer : Buffy the Vampire Slayer is under copyright by Dark Horse Comics. Castlevania is owned by Capcom.

+

Xander is sitting in a chair outside a hospital room. He runs his fingers over a whip. A whip with ornate designs all over it. And Xander thinks back to the one fateful night that changed it all.

+

Xander already had a bad day when he was forced into trick/treating duty by that Axis power reject. Snyder. First off, he was attacked by Larry. Then saved by Buffy. Secondly, he had to hear all about Willow and Buffy's plan to ensnare Angel for Buffy. And third, he had no money to buy costumes for tonight. His father spent it all on booze.

Xander plopped down in the library. This action caught Giles' attention. He walked out to investigate. "I dare say, Xander. Is there something the matter?" Giles doesn't advertise it, but he cares for Xander a great deal.

The young lad doesn't know why he opened up, he just did. Maybe it was because he and Giles are the only male members of the `Scooby Gang'. Maybe it was something else. "Just the normal. Buffy destroyed my masculinity. My two best friends are ignoring my opinions on the `Angel matter'." Xander noticed Giles nodding his head, a silent way of saying `Yes, Xander. I have noticed it, and I agree with you.'. "And I have no money for costumes." The young man left out the reason why he has no money.

And Giles didn't press it. He reached into a coat pocket and brought out his billfold. "Xander. This is not a gift. This is a loan." He hands a $20 dollar bill to Xander. "It's not much, but you are a resourceful lad. I have every confidence that you can think of something." Giles hoped that would sink into Xander's hardheaded skull.

It did.

Xander accepted the bill. "Thank you, Giles. You may have restored my pride. See you tomorrow." He left off to find something that will be suitable to keep him in school.

+

Instead of wasting his breath, Xander decided to skip the anti-Angel speech and go to the nearest costume shop. He stepped in and already found that anything remotely gun related is gone. "Well, this has been a colossal waste of time." Xander turned.

And a voice caught his attention. "Excuse me, lad. But there is something here that might catch your eye." The man motioned Xander over to a display case. "This is a leather whip. It is a multi-purpose weapon. It is both long-range and short-range." The owner reached in and brought it out. "You can snap it to choke a throat." He then went into different modes. "You can block. It can be nun-chucks. It can be a club. You can use it to disarm. And even to subdue your opponent." He then set the whip on the glass. "$17.89 is the total."

Xander slapped the twenty on the top. "Deal." He grabbed the whip and left.

+

Xander walked in and found Giles combing through some papers. "Giles? I could use some help. I have something to use in a costume, but I don't have anything to wear. Is there anything I can use?" Xander asked.

Giles thought it over. "Follow me." Giles led Xander to an old chest. "This should fit you. Keep what ever you fancy." Giles left Xander to find whatever he likes.

+

After 45 minutes, Xander walked out in something that hasn't been seen for over 400 years. "Well, Giles. Do I pass muster?" Giles turned and what he saw chilled him to his bones.

"Bloody Hell." He whispered. "He looks just like Trevor Belmont." He added in only a hushed tone.

It took him awhile to gather his wits. "You are the most smashing dapper chap in the last 100 years. Even more so than Angel." He praised.

Xander smiled. Never before a man had said anything nice to him. "Thanks Giles." Xander plopped down and set his whip on the table.

Giles eyes widened at the sight. "Xander. Do you have any idea what you have?" He went into Watcher-mode.

Xander saw this. And decided to not be sarcastic. "I know it's a whip, but other than that you'll have to tell me." He was a little scared right now.

Giles sat next to Xander. "This is a very special whip, Xander. These engravings are conjuring symbols. Symbols of Archangels." This caught Xander's attention. Where as Buffy and Willow would roll their eyes, Xander always paid heed to anything relating to the Bible. "They are here to funnel the power from He Who Is Most High. The Great I AM. The GOD of the fathers of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob." He handed it over to Xander. "Be careful with this Xander. This is the most powerful weapon the forces of light have at their disposal. Always remember that." Giles instructed the future hunter of darkness.

Xander felt much better. Better than he had in his entire life. "Thank you so much, Giles. I will never forget this." He looked at the clock. "I have to go, now. Maybe we can talk some more tomorrow. See you later." Xander snatched his whip and affixed it to his leather hook.

+

Xander stood ram-rod straight in front of the familiar entrance. He raised his hand and knocked. The door opened to reveal the one woman who's like a mother to him. "Hi, Mrs. Summers. I'm here to pick up Willow and Buffy. Are they here?" Xander asked politely. His parents are not the best examples to go by, so he does everything in the opposite way.

Joyce smiled. Not even Buffy and Dawn know this, but Xander is the closest she has to having a son. So she often caters to Xander's needs. But only in secret. Joyce is aware of Xander's pride issue. "They're upstairs, getting into costume." Joyce suspects that Xander's parents neglect him. A loud growl confirmed it.

Xander frowned. He hates pity. "I'm sorry, Mrs. S. I must have skipped a meal or two." For the last few days. He thought to himself. Xander grumbled. Or maybe it was my stomach that did that.

Joyce shrugged, having the `teenager do what you want' down pat, she spoke up. "Say, Xander. I have some leftovers that are almost ready to be thrown out. Would you like some?" She asked, fully well knowing that he will not turn the offer down.

Xander acted nonchalant. "I don't want to impose-" Another sound from his stomach stopped him cold. "I guess that means yes."

Joyce couldn't help but grin. "Follow me to the kitchen. I'll fix something for you." She led Xander to the room, only to see several items set out.

"This is for a special gallery showing tonight. I seem to have ordered more than needed. Perhaps you could do something about it." She offered with a straight face. Joyce smiled when Xander ate enough for him to keep his strength up for the evening.

Joyce waited for Xander to finish, before laying the ton of bricks on him. "Oh. Thank you so much, Mrs. Summers. I hardly have enough for lunch." Xander shut himself up, before letting his home life be known.

Joyce put a hand on Xander's left shoulder. "I have two things that I want to discuss with you, Xander. One is that I want you to start eating here for Breakfast and Dinner. That way, we'll figure out how for you to fix your own meals. So you can be self-sufficient." Xander perked up at that. "And since I don't have a babysitter, would you mind taking Dawn with you tonight?" She knew of Dawn's mega-crush on Xander, but she doubts that Xander knows.

Xander nodded. "Alright. The first we'll work on a day-by-day basis. And I will take Dawn with me tonight." He swallowed some water. "And set her straight, too." It was bad enough for Willow to be crushing on him, but Dawn Patrol as well. That was like WWIII.

Just then Buffy and Willow showed up to find Xander and Mrs. Summers sitting down. Willow gave Buffy a resolve face, but it failed due to her ghost costume. However, Buffy must have been on the same wavelength. "Listen Xander. About this morning," she started. "I'm really sorry for embarrassing you. I should have let you take on your own battles. I apologize." Buffy was in a ballroom gown.

And that reminded him why she's wearing it. Buffy is desperate to show Angel that they belong to each other. Knowing that Joyce doesn't know what Buffy really does, he kept quiet on the subject. For now.

Dawn came running down to greet Xander. Wearing a costume that wasn't from the same place. "What do you think, Xander?" She twirled around. Showing off her legs. "It's something some singer wore back in the 80's. That was so long ago." Littlest Summers said. Missing the groan from her mom. "I got it at Party Town."

Xander, too, groaned. "Two words, Dawn. Jail Bait." He stood up and led Dawn to the High School. "I am your chaperone for the night. Let's go."

+

Later that night, a wave of dizziness swept the entire town. "Oh, man. What happened?" Xander asked. He looked to see Dawn scared. I believe I can answer that, young Alexander. A voice responded from his head. "What the hell is going on?" He shouted out.

Dawn shivered some. Xander looked down. "I'm sorry, Dawn. I didn't mean to scare you. I'll get you home first, then I'll go get….someone to deal with this." Buffy once told him that Dawn doesn't know what really goes on in the night. And he promised to make sure that Dawn Patrol never finds out.

+

Willow found herself as a ghost. And ran off to find help.

+

Buffy, who wasn't Buffy, ran off to find someone close to her. Lady Elizabeth Summerland was not even sure she was in the same century.

+

Xander dropped Dawn off and had her lock all the doors. "Call Giles. Tell him something's wrong." Xander instructed her before leaving. "He'll know what to do." After he heard the door shut, Xander started his conversation with the voice inside his head.

"OK, pal. Who in the hell are you? And why the hell are you in my head?" He cursed out the resided occupant. I know not. But I feel dark magics abound. And as for my name, it is Trevor Belmont. Trevor explained to Xander.

Xander got the feeling that Trevor meant no harm. "Alright. Please continue." He asked, as his temper is cooling.

Very well. I am the latest in the Belmont Clan. We who fight the most sinister of villains. Our power stems from HE who is most high. That is the only way to destroy all the evil that is unleashed from Castlevania. He explained. Perhaps we can continue this on the way. I sense a dark presence around us. It fills the air, so much so, that it burns my lungs.

Xander felt holding back information would be bad. "This entire town sits on a Hellmouth. Rupert Giles, my mentor, he can explain this better than I can." At least I hope he can. Xander thought to himself.

A grim voice answered back. So do I, Xander. So do I. Trevor answered solemnly.

+

Willow finally tracked down Giles. She ran through the walls and scared him half-way witless. "Giles! Something went wrong and everyone turned into their costumes!" She ranted off a million miles an hour.

Giles held his composure. "Willow. Try again. This time a little slower." He coached her down to normal speak.

Willow calmed down. "We all went to a new costume shop and we became possessed by our costumes." She informed Giles.

Giles felt his blood pressure spike. "Where is this new place?" He asked, with his teeth ground.

Willow thought hard. She had been through something fierce. "Oh, yeah! I remember now! It was, um, Ethan's Costume Shop." She nodded. She was feeling better now, that she remembered the important detail.

Giles grabbed his coat. "You stay here Willow. It's safe here." He rushed off.

Willow ran off after him. "It's not like I can get hurt as a ghost, Giles! I'm going with you!" She yelled at Giles.

+

Meanwhile Xander/Trevor came across a pirate attempting to ravage a young lady. A young lady that Xander knows quite well. Without thinking, he jumped the pirate infused Larry and beat him senseless. Odd, Xander. Beating that pirate left me with a sense of satisfaction. That has never happed before. Trevor thought to himself. I like it.

Xander could feel Trevor smirk. The young vampire hunter chuckled. Pushing that aside, he helped not-Buffy off the ground. "Are you alright?" Xander asked, with an almost reflex motion to it.

Though she looks like Buffy, this woman talked noting like her. "I thank you, kind sir. Surely that brute would have done me away." She thanked her unknown savior, without looking at him.

This is the first time that Buffy thanked him. Actually, Xander. It is a possessed being that thanked you. Not the Slayer. Trevor amended. Xander felt a darkness over coming him. Trevor felt the same feeling. I apologize, Xander. My father taught me better than that.

Xander responded kindly. "You are most welcome, milady." And addressed Trevor. I wouldn't know, Trevor. My father's favorite past time is beating me into oblivion. I don't have a real father. Xander confessed.

Trevor peaked into Xander's mind. We both know that's not true, Xander. I have a feeling that this Giles thinks of you as a son. Call him on it. You might be surprised. Xander felt Trevor give him an encouraging smile.

Xander mirrored the same expression. "Thank you, Trevor." He didn't know he spoke aloud, until not-Buffy spoke up.

"Excuse me, sir. You mentioned Trevor. Would that be Trevor Belmont?" She asked. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I am Lady Elizabeth Summerland. Trevor Belmont is my betrothed. We are meant to be married. And forgive my forwardness, but you bare a striking resemblance to my love." She smiled a little. "Something tells me that you can be trusted."

"Thank you." I think what we need to do is to figure out what is going on. What do you think, Trevor? Xander asked his `hitchhiker'.

Trevor thought it over. Did anything happen to catch your attention? It might be anything that you did not notice at first. This gave Xander some idea as to where this all started.

"Follow me." He instructed not only Lady Summerland, but Trevor as well.

+

Upon finding the accursed place, Xander found himself in the company of Giles and Willow as well. Not to mention Angel and Cordelia, to boot. Xander was all gung ho to enter, but Giles stopped him.

"Listen to me Xander. If things go south, I need you to protect the others. True, Angel is stronger. But you are more powerful. Please, son. Do this for me." Sometimes Xander hates when Giles talks to him like this. It makes Xander think that he himself is not 100% human.

Xander nodded. "Understood sir." Trevor added his two cents. Good, lad. Giles would not have asked you this if he didn't think you could do this. He thinks the world of you.

Xander was so in his own world that he didn't notice Angel looking at him differently. That the vampire was afraid of him. (But, that is a story for another time.)

After a short time, Xander noticed that Willow disappeared and Buffy went back to the slayer. "Goodbye, Trevor. I shall miss you." He whispered in a tone that not even Angel could hear him. A small voice answered back. It appears that I am residing in you for the foreseeable future.

Xander then did a brooding scowl that rivals Angel. "Oh. My life's not too complicated, not complicated at all." And made a silent vow not to tell the others what happened to him.

+

Just as Xander/Trevor was able to relax, the whip started to glow. Lighting up the symbols of Heaven's mightiest warriors. He looked up to see Angelus. "Visiting hours are over." Over the past few months Xander and Trevor have become as one. Making them a ferocious duo.

The monster had the audacity to smile. "Well, I'm pretty much family." Angel was frightened of Xander, but the demon thinks differently.

Xander's dialect changed to that of the 16th Century. "You do realize that there is no way you can get past me? Don't you? I am the greatest Belmont inhabiting a 17 year old lad. Who, by the way, wanted you destroyed long before he found out you are a vampire. Put that in your grindstone." Trevor had to admit, taunting the enemy is even more fun than wiping them out. Xander, too, agreed. Told you so.

Angelus almost showed his demonic face. He's losing control. That is our advantage. Xander informed Trevor. "So. The schizophrenic sissy does have a spine. Too bad I'll have to rip it out. Maybe leave it on Buffy's bed. But, no. Not like she'll have any clue as to where it came from. So a broken neck will have to do." He thought on that for a moment. "Just like I did to Jenny Calendar."

This pissed both Xander and Trevor off. She was the only other than Giles who knew the truth. And she is dead. And this triggered the chain reaction that is to happen.

Trevor/Xander grabbed his coiled whip and struck Angelus. Landing him across the walkway.

The monster jumped up and charged forward. This gave the dual personality time to snap the whip in the air. Both whip and arm are glowing bright.

The scene is frozen as Angelus and Xander/Trevor start to dual battle.

The End? Not bloody likely.


End file.
